Ending Guide
This is a guide to all of the endings in the game by girl. The game works on a point system, where every answer will give you points towards one of the girls. Utako Act 1 choices: *Stargaze with Utako. *Help with writing invitations. *Side with Utako. *Can't we stay here?/Sure, I'd love to go (this choice has no effect on her so either can be safely selected.) *Well, have fun with that! *Yes. *Yes. *Utako's invitations. Route choices: Utako's route is slightly unique to the others in that the player is required to pick both of her route's "correct" answers to get the good ending. The two "correct" answers in her route are: *Cover for her. *Press the issue. The player must pick both of these options in order to achieve her good ending. The two "incorrect" answers for her route are: *Let her take the fall. *Don't push it. The player must pick both of these options in order to achieve her bad ending. Her neutral ending is achieved by selecting one "correct" answer and one "incorrect" answer, so it can be achieved in two different ways: *Cover for her/Don't push it. *Let her take the fall/Press the issue. Note: The final choice in the route, where the player wonders whether or not to take the day off, does not affect which ending is achieved and therefore either choice can be selected. 25% chance of good ending, 25% chance of bad ending, 50% chance of neutral ending. Aya Act 1 choices: *Stargaze with Aya. *Help with decorating. *Side with Aya. *Can't we stay here? (note: this choice does not affect her, but this one is recommended as picking the other choice may put the player on Hinata's route instead.) *Well, have fun with that! *Yes. *Yes. *Red streamers. Route choices: Aya's route is one of the simpler ones in the game, as there is only one single choice that determines the outcome. This choice comes up during Takahiro's "fitting session", when Hinata walks into the room while Aya is fitting the player into a dress. Getting the good end requires the player to point out Hinata's presence and have her take over instead. Getting the bad end requires the player to stay quiet about it. 50% chance of good ending, 50% chance of bad ending. Shizuka Act 1 choices: *Stargaze with Shizuka. *Help with setting up. *Scold them both. *Sure, I'd love to go! (note: this choice does not affect her, but this one is recommended as picking the other choice may put her on Mai's route instead.) *Mind if I tag along? *Yes. *Yes. *Arrange the tables vertically. Route choices: Shizuka's route works similarly to Utako's, in that the player must pick both of the "correct" answers to achieve her good ending. Unlike Utako, however, Shizuka lacks a neutral ending, therefore picking any answer that is "incorrect" will achieve her bad ending. The two "correct" choices in her route are: *It could use a little improvement. *Go in anyway. The player must pick both of these choices to achieve her good ending. Any other choice will lead to the bad ending. 25% chance of good ending, 75% chance of bad ending. Hinata Act 1 choices: *Stargaze with Hinata. *Help with decorating. *Scold them both. *Sure, I'd love to go! *Well, have fun with that! *Yes. *Yes. *Green streamers. Route choices: Hinata has two choices in her route, but only one affects which ending the player achieves. Hinata's route is probably the easiest of them all, as the "good" choice in her route is fairly obvious. The first choice, whether or not to listen in, doesn't affect the ending the player achieves. Choosing to listen in gives a bit more dialogue than ignoring it, though either ending can be achieved with either choice. The second choice is the one that affects the ending. Telling Hinata to go on the medication leads to her good ending while telling her she'll be fine without leads to her bad ending. 50% chance of good ending, 50% chance of bad ending. Mai Act 1 choices: *Stargaze with Mai. *Help with setting up. *Scold them both. *Can't we stay here? *Well, have fun with that! *Yes. *Yes. *Arrange the tables horizontally. Route choices: Mai's route is much like Hinata's and Aya's routes in that there is just one choice near the end that determines the outcome. The first choice (the cupcakes) has no effect on the ending the player will achieve so the player can pick based on their preference. To achieve her good end, the player must pick "Maybe there is a way". To achieve her bad end, the player must pick "You know that's impossible." 50% chance of good ending, 50% chance of bad ending. Act 1 Bad End The Act 1 Bad End will only result if the player did not successfully manage to romance any of the princesses, causing them to hang out with Daichi and Ryouta during the Christmas party and the game ending after that. Currently, there are multiple ways to achieve this ending. First way - "easy way" The easiest way to achieve the Act 1 Bad End is by selecting "No" on both of the yes/no questions. Doing this will override any choices the player has made and send them straight to this ending. Second way - "hard way" The other way to achieve the Bad End is a bit harder and involves usage of the game's point system. This can be done by evenly spreading your choices among all the girls and not committing to a single one. One set of choices that will guarantee this ending: *Stargaze with Hinata. *Help with writing invitations. *Side with Aya. *Can't we stay here? *Well, have fun with that! *Yes. *Yes. *Use the Queen's invitations. Reasons for choices The choices that achieve the endings actually do have meaning behind them, even if it may not seem that way. *Covering for Utako is correct because it shows that the player doesn't want her in trouble. Pressing the issue is correct because it shows Utako that the player wants her to trust him. *Pointing out Hinata in Aya's route is correct because it signals that the player isn't going to keep letting Aya walk all over him. *Telling Shizuka her story needs improvement is correct as her entire route has to do with accepting criticism and being honest. Telling her to go in the cold water anyway is correct as it fits with the honesty themes of her route. *Telling Hinata to go on the medication is correct because, as the player points out, the doctor wouldn't have been willing to prescribe it if she didn't think Hinata needed it. *Telling Mai that maybe there is a way is correct because it's giving her a solution to her problem, which is what she wanted in the first place. Choice Points The game overall, though mostly Act 1, runs on a point system, with each choice awarding "points" towards each girl depending on the player's choices. At the end of Act 1, whichever girl the player has the most "points" towards is the girl whose route they will be put on. The following is a chart of which choices give points toward which girl. Certain choices will sometimes subtract points from someone. Act 1 Choices *Stargaze: **For this choice you get one point towards whoever you choose to stargaze with. *Helping out: **Writing invitations: Utako +1. **Decorating: Aya +1, Hinata +1. **Setting up: Shizuka +1, Mai +1. *Utako vs. Aya: **Side with Utako: Utako +1, Aya -1. **Side with Aya: Utako -1, Aya +1. **Scold them both: no points added or subtracted. *Stay or Go: **Can't we stay here?: Mai +1. **Sure, I'd love to go!: Hinata +1. *Bookstore **Mind if I tag along?: Shizuka +1. **Well, have fun with that!: no points added or subtracted. *Yes/No questions (both of them): **No: Bad End +1. **Getting 2 "bad end points" will send the player to the bad end. **Picking "Yes" will not add any points. *Helping (invitations): **The Queen's invitations: Utako -1. **Utako's invitations: Utako +1, Everyone else -1. *Helping (decorations): **Green streamers: Hinata +1, Everyone else -1. **Red streamers: Aya +1, Everyone else -1. *Helping (set up): **Arrange horizontally: Mai +1, Everyone else -1. **Arrange vertically: Shizuka +1, Everyone else -1. Route Choices: The choices in the girls' routes work a bit differently. Aya, Hinata, and Mai's routes involve choosing the correct option to achieve their good ending, so points don't factor in. Shizuka and Utako's routes involve getting points towards the different endings. Utako's route choices: *Cover? **Cover for her: 1 point towards good end. **Let her take the fall: 1 point towards bad end. *Push it? **Press the issue: 1 point towards good end. **Don't push it: 1 point towards bad end. The player will achieve the good ending if they got both "good" points and the bad ending if they got both "bad" points. If the player has one "good" point and one "bad" point, they will get the neutral ending. Shizuka's route choices: *Improvement: **Sounds good. I'd read it: 1 point towards bad end. **It could use a little improvement: 1 point towards good end. *Go in: **Go in anyway: 1 point towards good end. **Don't go in, then: 1 point towards bad end. The player will only achieve the good ending if they got both "good" points. Both "bad" points will lead to the bad ending. One "good" point and one "bad" point will also lead to the bad ending, as Shizuka doesn't have a neutral ending.